Fate & Destiny
by jitterwhack
Summary: Pyrrha decides to do the same as Blake and rereads one of her favorite novels. And just like Blake's version, she has the characters swapped with people she knows. (I'm picking it back up)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey everybody! And a special hello to you Arkos fans! I know I said the title was 'Gold as a Sunbeam,' but it wasn't catchy for me. But title aside, this is it!**

 **Pyrrha gets her novel romance story with her and Jaune. Bear in mind, this is only the prologue, so don't be expecting anything too much in the beginning. Let's begin.**

Pyrrha was ecstatic as she opened her long awaited package. Using her money she got from being famous she was able to get a tweaked out version of her favorite book with special illustrations and a hard cover. Taking the book out, she marveled at it's velvety smoothness and how it had the smell of fresh print and crisp paper. This was her secret treasure. Opening it up, she delved into the story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Long ago when the earth was still flat and the people walked the cold pitch-black lands, the fates intervened and gave the people a gift. With one man, they gave him control of fire. He was given the gift to share the light with the people around him. As he put light into the skies, the people rejoiced in the warmth and glow. And the man of fire danced with his people.

And with the ability to see around them, the people saw how dead the land was they walked upon. So the fates gifted another man with the power of the rain and thunder. As the rain fell with thunder shouting it's presence, the lands soon grew with life. And so the people rejoiced and prospered. And so the man of rain and thunder sang with his people.

As time passed, the two men had grown old and frail but clung into their gifts. As death approached, they soon passed their gifts onto their descendants. This cycle had continued onwards with the passing of times. As time went on, families were made and the wielders of the gifts were loved and rejoiced by all.

 **Many years later**

High atop a mountain thunder roared with the wails of a little baby inside a stone temple. Shackled to a pillar, a man of great build and youth breathed heavily as his whole body bled. It was the man of fire with his hair shaven and badly bruised.

In front of him, a man with a portly build wearing red armor stood in front of him whilst holding the crying newborn in his one arm and a whip made of lightning in the other. It was the new man of rain and thunder and his next descendant.

"I tell you this again, brother." The thunder wielder snarled. "Raise my child as the new man of fire."

"Why? You know it is against the rules." The man of fire rasped. "Your child shall bear thunder and rain, and only that."

"Because!" The man shouted. Thunder and lightning boomed outside with the man's voice. "I tire of my gift. People no longer rejoice with what I bring. They only moan and whine like ants with what I give."

"But with you!" He snarled, stepping forward to dig a finger into the man's cheek. "You bring them the sun and they smile as you walk with them. You take it away and they go home to their families still smiling with a fire in their home. Why should only you and your ilk be loved, while mine will be seen as unwanted?"

"So I tell you again." The angry father said stepping back. "Give my child your gift. And all will be forgotten."

"And what of your gift?" The shackled man asked in return. "Will my descendant have it?"

He was met with silence with only the thunder outside making any response.

"I see." The man of fire said, understanding what the thunder wielder wanted.

With a mighty roar, the chains that had held him had melted as he erupted into a pillar of flames. His once bald head was now a mane of fire and his body now burning hot red embers. As he stepped forward to the man who had him shackled, the temple shook with his steps.

"You come to my home, shackle me to my pillar, demand great plenty from me, and expect to not give anything in return." His voice boomed.

Cracks of light had pierced out of the dark clouds and the whole temple started heating up to the point where the thunder user's armor was soon burning his skin. As he tried to summon a drought of rain to pour onto the burning man, he saw it for naught as the vapors had soon evaporated before it could touch him.

"Please!" The man of rain and thunder soon begged, holding his child away from his burning armor and turning away from the angered man. "I ask for your forgiveness. I beg you."

Seeing his flames close to hurting the innocent newborn, the flames had died down and the light had diminished. Exhaling the steam from his lungs, the man of fire had shown forgiveness to his brother and child.

"Go." He muttered, pointing to the stairs. "Be this your last warning."

"Thank you brother." Said the father not turning around.

Turning around himself, the man of fire was to go to his bed but was stopped by the sounds of a loud boom and a great pain in his back. He had done a great mistake by turning his back. He had been shot with a pulse of lightning. Feeling himself paralyzed, he could do no more than lay on the ground and convulse. His head was picked up and he felt his body being dragged to the baby laying on the floor still wailing.

"Look at him." The father commanded while holding his brother's eyes open with his fingers. "LOOK AT HIM!"

As his eyes made contact on the newborn, a jolt of electricity had coursed into his head. His body tried to muster a flame to burn the hands on his head, but could not do so as he was in tremendous pain. As the pain became too much, he screamed as he felt his life draining and saw the baby before him glow with the gift of fire being given to him.

"You've cheated." The former man of fire rasped in his last breath. "The fates will not be kind to you."

SNAP!

With a twist of his neck, the man of thunder and rain had killed his brother. Picking his child up with one arm and marveling at the warmth he generated, he dragged the corpse of his brother to the side of the cliff.

"Let them be unkind." He chuckled, throwing the corpse into the dark and jagged abyss below. "They have already created gods that walk with man. What more can they do now?"

 **Years Later**

"I present to you, the new flame." The man of thunder and rain shouted to the people while holding his son up high. "Bow at his presence."

While some had rejoiced, others had a deep nagging in their mind asking of what became of the former flame. Their voices were unheard and as time passed on, the question was forgotten.

 _'_ _Thunder belly has broken the rules.'_ Someone whispered in an unknown area.

 _'_ _His ilk will pay for this.'_ Another voice snarled.

 _'_ _Not yet, dear.'_ The first voice whispered. _'The time is not yet right.'_

 **1000 years later**

The once lush green lands were now a desolate desert. The new man of fire and his predecessors were as cruel as their ancestor. Only the rich would prosper from the lush greens in an inner circle while the poor lived in the dry lands. A cloud of rain would wash over them from time to time, but it did more harm than good as it killed the crops and flooded their homes.

A temple was to be built in the center of the world. There, the self-proclaimed deities along with their families would stay to be with the people. They had forced the poor to build the temple themselves and had taken all the beautiful women from the lands to be with them as their wives and mistresses.

 _'_ _Is the time to start now?'_ The voice whispered impatiently.

 _'_ _Patience.'_ The other voice reprimanded. _'All in good time.'_

 _'_ _Very well.'_

 **Another millennia passed**

 _'_ _The time is now, dear.'_ The voice said with a small laugh.

 _'_ _Finally!'_ It cheered in glee.

 **In the high temple**

As the people slept soundly in their beds, the new man of fire had a vision in his dreams. A prophecy had been told to him that spoke of his and his family's undoing.

 _A rule was broken, and purity lost_

 _It's time to pay the mighty cost_

As he woke up, the voices did not stop as it still echoed into his ears. Running to his brother, he found that he too was suffering from the voices.

 _A rule was broken, and purity lost_

 _It's time to pay the mighty cost_

"What is this?" He shouted, waking up the whole temple.

 _You all shall die by another's hand_

 _By he who raise life from the land_

"Show yourself!" The man of thunder and rain shouted, shooting a bolt all around him.

 _A man whose strength is gentle but strong_

 _His power so great to fix the wrong_

"Who is he?" They shouted, searching for the voices.

 _Whose mind is sharp and very clever_

 _Try all for naught, your heads will sever_

At the last verse, the voices had stopped but had spooked the two men of gifts. Looking around them, the saw their wives and children looking upon them with fear and concern. Spotting a priest, they asked if he had heard what they had heard themselves only for him to shake his head. After repeating the verse to them, the priest took a while to absorb all the information.

"The fates must be sending someone to kill you my lords." The priest said while quivering under their intense gaze. "I-I believe that they speak of a warrior. Someone strong and quick with a blade. A mortal probably. Someone strong enough to raise people from the dead to lead an army against you."

"Leave us." The man of fire breathed out, motioning to all of them.

As the wives and children exited, the two brothers had discussed their next action. Down below them was the rich city and the poor dry lands. But across the boarders was another small village. Not taking any chances, the two had gone off into the night to kill every warrior and soldier. Fire rained from the skies and floods and thunder destroyed the lands as they killed every man and teenage boy. It had all been done in a night, and the only thing heard until morning was the mourning of wives and children for their fallen husbands, fathers, and brothers.

Pyrrha, one of the youngest daughters of the man of fire had peeked out from a window and saw it all. Gifted with the eyes of a hawk, she could see far as the high mountains and held nothing but remorse in her heart as she watched the people cry. Looking up to see her father and uncle coming in with a triumphant grin on their face, she could only think one thing.

 _'_ _How cruel.'_ The little girl shuddered, hugging herself and trembling as the cries of pain would not stop. _'I wish I was never born from such a monster.'_

The two men did not know so, but they had started the prophecy on its way. The fates looked upon the destroyed homes and shook their heads on what had been done. They knew they were partially to blame for this disaster. Taking stones from the earth, hey each gripped them in each other's hands before they gently rolled them down into the earth. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Closing the book, Pyrrha sighed as she looked at the time. By now, it was time for her and Jaune to do their regular warm ups before training. Tucking the book away in her trunk, she went off to meet her crush.

 **End**

 **AN: Yeah, the rhyming wasn't that great. I had this idea in my head after playing a few games and reading lots of manga with kingdoms and politics. Look forward to the net chapter though.**

 **(may as well do it since it's a special announcement)**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Hey all Those Days fans. Are you still a bit disheartened that the comedic fic ended? What? You moved on? …Great! Because it's coming back with a new spin-off!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **I don't know if you guys are outwardly cheering or mentally cheering because I cant see you through my computer screen, but yes! I'm writing another comedy. This time I'm putting it in the M section. Why?**

 **…** **NO it's not because its going to have any lemons! It's supposed to make you bust a gut, not bust a nut. (hehe)**

 **It's going to be called Crayon Days. If the title didn't make it obvious, it's like Crayon Shin-Chan. So expect dirty jokes, more references that I didn't put in the last one, more character involvements, and the ships of Those Days.**

 **Oh yeah! And the students are kindergarteners while people who were dead aren't dead. It's an AUish thing with Grimm still around, but you get it. At least I think you do. …I'm really giving you the benefit of the doubt you do get it.**


	2. Her name is Pyrrha

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Pyrrha had the room to herself once again. Jaune was off to another leader's meet with Ruby, Coco, and Sun. And Ren and Nora were in downtown Vale scoping the area for possible areas for their next film. Looking to her trunk, she used her semblance to open it and walked over to grab her book. It was time to do some light reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Her name is Pyrrha**

It had been a decade since the prophecy and the purging of warriors and men. The cruel rulers of the world deemed a new law stating no mortal would bear arms or be in possession of said items. Any who was caught were killed on sight by the rulers' loyal soldiers; their children and relatives who were gifted with great power.

Between then, the man of fire and his brother had separated to form their own kingdom on the opposite sides of the world. The man of fire with his family ruled over an oasis surrounded by dessert while the man of thunder and rain lorded over the seas and islands. With no one to challenge them, they forgot of the prophecy stating their deaths.

 **Temple of the Sun**

 **Pyrrha**

Red hair floated in cool water as a young teenage girl bathed in her quarters for the night. Pyrrha was the youngest amongst the fire king's eight children and was to be eighteen in just a few more days. She was currently washing off blood of the mortals her siblings had killed with her aid.

When she was born, she was gifted with eyes of a hawk. Nothing was too far for her sight. That was what made her valuable in hunting down those who broke the law. And she hated her task so much.

She hated the fact she was aiding her siblings in the torture and murder of the weak and defenseless. She hated the fates for putting her in this position. But most of all, she hated herself for being too afraid to stand up to the tyranny. One of her siblings had done so, and was punished with death by fire in front of all of them. Her father was a cruel man who did not care if he burnt his child. The words he said after her sibling's death still rang in her ears.

 _'_ _Do not think having my blood will spare you from my flames. I will burn any who goes against me; even my own flesh and blood.'_

Hugging herself at the memory, she washed the tears that fell from her eyes and got out to clothe herself in her robes. Looking out into the deserts where the mortals lived in harsh conditions, she used her eyes to spy on them. Businesses were closing up and children ran out in the streets for play with parents watching over them with smiles of love on their faces. It was a life she envied.

There was no love in the temples. With so many mothers and siblings, not one has shown the other any form of care or compassion. It was all a competition for the favor of their king. Once the kings grew too old and would die, he would select his successor for the power of fire. Pyrrha's mother named her as such, being confident that she would be the successor amongst the eight children.

But she didn't want his power. She didn't want any of these things. All she wanted was to walk amongst the mortals without fear and hate in their eyes.

Turning herself away from those thoughts, she looked further ahead until something caught her eye. Turning upwards, she saw a star. But unlike most stars, it was moving. Focusing on it more, she saw it was falling to the earth at an alarming speed! Following it's path she watched in amazement as it crashed into the deserts, kicking up sand in the process and causing a small tremor she could feel from where she stood.

"Pyrrha!" One of her siblings called to her. A grey haired boy with silver sandals, Mercury. "Did you see?"

"Yes." She nodded, going to put her armor on.

Mercury was one of the only siblings her age. While she was gifted with her incredible sight, he was gifted with the ability to run on air. And just like her, he too was a candidate to possess the fire.

"A star falling." Mercury rubbed his chin. "Capturing it and bringing it to father may put us in the lead for candidacy."

"If you say so." The redhead nodded, putting on her helmet. "We must hurry before anyone else gets there first."

Jumping out her window, she and her half sibling embarked to where the fallen star had landed. Unknown to them, someone had already made it without Pyrrha seeing.

 **Desert - Moments ago before the star crashed**

 **Jaune**

A teenage blonde boy had been walking with his dog to cool off from a hard day's work. After tending to the cows, weeding the crops, and sheering the sheep, he was exhausted. The weather was constantly dry, so being a farmer in a dessert was a tough job; especially when trying to keep all those things alive.

He would take a walk every night after all the work was done to rest his body for the next day. But most of all, he would come out for a walk to remember how things had come to this and what he had lost.

His name was Jaune, and he was the son of a father who was burnt alive in front of his eyes when he was a child. His father was a brave man who loved his family very much so. He was a hunter who would go out into the wilds and come back with game for him and his family. Then one night after celebrating the success of killing a giant boar that was enough to share with him and his neighbors, their cruel rulers had came and killed all the warriors and teenage boys.

His father, who was holding a hunting knife and bow and arrows on his back was seen by the man of fire and burnt in a pillar of fire where he stood. In all the panic, Jaune was just a little boy hiding in the shadows as he saw his father scream in pain before turning into ashes. On that night, Jaune grew hatred for the people living in the temples.

His hatred grew stronger as the years went by. The ruler's children would go on a daily hunt to subdue any who posed a threat. Every time he would walk the streets, there would be someone slaughtered for the masses to see. Some were his friends, some people he frequently encountered for business, and some were just strangers he hadn't met yet. To them, they were nothing but cattle to be used for entertain.

Resting on one of the dunes with his dog curling up by his feet, he looked to the temples in disdain thinking how grand the people inside must be living while the people in the streets were suffering. Turning to the stars, he admired the beauty while enjoying the cool air making forget of his troubles. He slowly sat up as he saw one star moving. It was even growing in size while getting brighter.

Following it's path, he saw that the star was falling a few miles from him. As it finally crashed, it sent a huge shockwave that blew him and his dog back a few feet. It had startled him by how close it was, while his dog had whimpered and ran back in the direction of his home. After getting over his shock, he became curious by the strange glow coming from the crater.

Running to the light, he felt the comforting warmth emanating from the fallen star. Finally close to the edge of the crater, he was disappointed not to see a glowing star, but a large pile of dust something glowing underneath it all. As he turned to leave, the loose sand beneath his feet gave way and he started sliding down against his will.

Reaching the bottom, he looked back up and then back to the glowing light. Judging by the glow being brightest in the center he walked over to kick the dust away to reveal a small ring. The moment he had picked it up, the glowing had stopped and the only source of light was the stars and moon once more. After dusting the ring off, he admired how simple it looked and how the silver shined in the night without any blemish. He didn't care of who it came from, for he had one thought in mind.

 _'_ _You will bring a fine amount of money for my family.'_ He smiled, planning to head off into the market the next morning to trade it for something of equal value. _'You might be worth three cows. Or better, a horse.'_

With no pockets, he decided to wear the ring as he climbed out of the small crater. With a little struggle, he was able to make it out to see the flame king's soldiers speeding to where he was. From the looks of it, there were eight of them with two in the lead. Not wanting to be in their presence, he quickly ran only to have an arrow whiz past him and almost hit his left side.

"Stop!" He heard one of them shout.

Jaune did not do as such as he continued to run and glance back to see if they were still chasing him. Looking back once more and seeing an arrow sailing towards him, he started running in serpentine while trying to go over the sand dunes. Glancing back, he saw seven of the eight stopping by the crater while one was still chasing after him.

As he made it to the top of another dune, he lost his footing and rolled down until he reached the bottom. The blonde was tired and out of breath with fear of dying for no good reason but the amusement of the people he hated. His last thoughts as he heard the sounds of armor and feet was his wish that he would be unseen.

 **Pyrrha**

As Pyrrha continued to chase after the man who came out of the crater, she took note of his face. Blonde with blue eyes, lean, and just about her age. Seeing him run up the dune, she was gaining up with him by how tired his form was looking. As he made it to the top though, he tripped and tumbled downwards. She could hear his grunts as he was falling followed by the sound of silence after. Reaching the top and seeing the indents he made in the sands, she followed them to the bottom and saw nothing.

Like the wind, he had vanished. Using her eyes, she scanned the area for any sign of him or footprints to show his trail. But there was nothing. Sliding down the dune, she continued to look far ahead to find the man. But all she saw ahead of her was more dunes and mountains. For the first time since her birth, Pyrrha had lost sight of something. But instead of anger or disappointment, she felt happy that he had gotten away.

Going to the very bottom where she could see the last area he had landed, she wondered how he had gotten away from her.

 **Jaune**

The blonde farmer held his breath as the soldier stood by his lying form. When he saw her appear over the dunes, he had made eye contact with her and thought he would be dead on the spot. But she had turned away to look further as if looking for something else.

As she continued to look around, her eyes had made contact with his once more. The way she was looking at him was like he wasn't even there. It angered him to that he was being looked down on as such, but he held his breath in case she was being merciful.

As she knelt down, she slowly lifted her hand and was about to reach for his throat with eyes still on him. He silently shuddered and closed his eyes to wait for his demise. He would only hope that his death would be quick and painless.

 **Pyrrha**

"Pyrrha." Mercury called out to her from the top of the dunes. "It's time to go."

The redhead got up from the ground and turned to her half-sibling.

"Did you find anything?" She asked him, walking up towards him.

"No." The gray haired teen grumbled. "I guess whoever that man was took whatever was in there. Were you able to catch him?"

"No." She shook her head, turning to where Jaune's form laid hidden.

 **Jaune**

He couldn't believe it. She was sparing him? Staying silent andnot moving, he continued to hold his breath and watch the two soldiers interact.

"Did you at least get a good look at him?" The gray haired man asked.

"I'm sorry Mercury." Pyrrha apologized. "But even my eyes cannot see well in the dark."

"Then we'll have to search tomorrow." Mercury lamented, while walking away. "To steal from us is unforgivable."

As Pyrrha moved to follow, she gave one last glance to Jaune before she too was out of his sight. Feeling that they were completely gone after a few more minutes, Jaune released a breath from holding in his fear. He couldn't understand why the soldier named Pyrrha would spare him. All soldiers of the king never spared for any reason. So why did she?

"Her name is Pyrrha." He mumbled to remember her name.

Wiping the cold sweat from his brow, he remembered the ring on his finger as it slid on his face. Looking at it, he saw it glow a faint white before it had down. Looking at it, he turned back to the dunes where Pyrrha and her brother were, then back to the ring, and then wondered.

 **Pyrrha's quarters – Later**

After undressing out of her armor and locking her doors, Pyrrha stripped her clothing to bask in the moonlight and the cool night air. Using her eyes once more, she spied the deserts to see if the man who eluded her was there.

And lo and behold, she spotted him walking in the dunes. His face covered in sweat with his blonde hair swept back. In her opinion, he seemed handsome. Studying him more, she took note of his poor state of clothing. Everything he had on was smeared brown from dirt and sweat. The only thing on him that seemed valuable was a silver ring he had on his finger.

As he climbed another dune, he stopped in his tracks to look at the ring on his finger and then turned to her. She didn't know if he was looking at her directly on purpose or if it was a coincidence, but from her point of view, he was staring directly into her eyes. She could see the fierceness and fire behind those blue orbs and shuddered, as if he was standing in front of her in her own quarters. And without any warning, he had vanished.

Pyrrha blinked as she looked to where she last saw him. There was nothing, just like the last time. Going to her bed, she laid down to think things through. How is it that that man was able to escape her sight? What was it in the crater and where did the fallen star go? And who was that man?

Closing her eyes, she went to sleep imaging the different possibilities to her questions.

 **Jaune – close to his home**

As the blonde farmer got to his front door, he marveled at the ring on his finger. The fates were kind to give something this amazing. He had a ring that could turn him invisible.

As he was walking in the desert, he tried to remember what he was feeling when he was being chased. He looked to the temple and concentrated on wishing to not be seen by the people living in it. And his wish was granted as he turned invisible. Hoe could he tell? As he looked down to his feet with the moon shining on him, he saw that his shadow was gone.

"You are worth more than one horse or three cows." He smiled, playing with the ring in his finger.

Walking into his home, he smiled sadly seeing his mother asleep at the table with a roll of bread and a bowl of cold soup just for him. Gently picking her up, he carried her upstairs to the room shared with his sisters and tucked her in and went back down to eat his meal. Hearing a whimper and pawing at his leg, he looked down to see his dog at his feet begging for food.

"You little coward." Jaune pouted, poking the dog in the nose. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I ran into."

Feeling it wouldn't be getting anything, the little mutt rolled on it's back and presented it's belly to his owner. After a while, the blonde couldn't blame the dog for running away in the first place. Taking a small portion of bread, he dipped it into the soup and tossed it into the dog's mouth.

"Tomorrow will be different, Zwei." He patted the dog's head after eating meal. "I can feel it. Things are going to be different."

 **Elsewhere**

 _"_ _Was this part of the plan?"_ A voice asked.

 _"_ _Very much so."_ Another answered cheerfully.

 _"_ _Doesn't feel right, though."_ The first voice said with doubt in it's tone.

 _"_ _Patience."_ The second admonished. _"All will come together soon."_

 _"_ _I hope so. The last gifts we gave ended up causing this."_

* * *

Pyrrha shut the book as she finished the first chapter. The others hadn't gotten back yet, but she didn't want to go to the next chapter yet. She wanted to savor each one and imagine it all thoroughly.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Who is it?" The redhead asked, walking to open the door.

"It's me." Jaune's voice answered from the other side. "I forgot my scroll again. Can you open the door?"

"Of course Jaune." Pyrrha giggled, used to her leader doing this. It was a bit endearing at times to her.

After putting her book away, she opened the door to greet her leader but paused at the sight before her. Jaune was standing in a muddy tight white T-shirt and jeans, with sweat on his brow, and hair swept back in a messy manner.

"Sorry about…" He motioned to his state of messiness with a small grin. "Ruby and I got paired up to go in this relay race, and there were some obstacles."

As Jaune droned on, Pyrrha was looking at his form while getting lost in her fantasy.

 _'_ _Thank you destiny.'_ She thought, swallowing to moisten her dry throat.

"-so after Ruby helped out with her semblance, we got second place." Jaune finished, walking in to grab his towel. "I'll just take a quick shower. Oh yeah. I ran into Ren and Nora on the way back. They'll be a few more hours late."

As the blonde headed off to the showers, the door locked automatically as it was shut. Processing all the information, Pyrrha lied on her bed with pillow over her face while breathing heavily to calm her beating heart.

So she and Jaune would be alone in the dorm for a few more hours. That was great. As she was about to change into her nightwear, something caught her attention in Jaune's desk.

It was his scroll. This was just too good to be true for her. But she was not one to raise her hopes up when nothing was confirmed yet. Opening his closet, she saw that his blue onesie and his other clothes were still in there! What did this mean? It meant Jaune would be knocking on the door in just his towel, waiting for her to open it for him.

 _'_ _Thank you VERY MUCH, destiny.'_ Pyrrha giggled while biting her finger with a blush on her face. _'Thank you very much indeed.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: And that's chapter one. I was going back and forth on how to make this out. But then I thought about it. Why not try using the style used in the Artemis Fowl books? It'll make things more interesting seeing the perspectives of each character while still keeping a sense of 3** **rd** **person view.**

 **And if you guys think it's the one ring to rule them all: Read up more on Greek myths. Specifically on the items. I'm thinking of concentrating mostly on Crayon Days, NoL, and this fic for now. Unthinkable Growth and dustpoint will be taking a back seat for a bit.**

 **As usual, if you liked it leave a comment. Have some** ** _constructive_** **criticisms, I'm open for it. If you're just going to flame and troll, then I'm just going to ignore and delete.**


	3. His name is Jaune

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hello readers! Jitters coming at you again with another update to Fate & Destiny.**

It was the middle of the night and Pyrrha couldn't sleep. Turning to the others, she watched as they slept without any problems. Why was she unable to join them in sweet slumber? Her partner and leader.

Now why would that be? The reason was because of his choice of sleepwear. While the blonde would usually use the blue onesie, there was a recent accident involving tree sap, one of Nora's grenades (again), and the showers in their dorm. To make it short, Jaune's blue onesie was sacrificed as a means to clean one of Nora's messes. So where did that leave him?

Sleeping in nothing but his acolyte robes with the blanket kicked off. His very loose acolyte robes with no undershirt that easily slid off in his sleep, exposing the middle of his chest and torso with the moon shining on his body.

 _'_ _Damn tease!'_ Pyrrha's hormones cried as she eyed her leader's form. _'Move. …Move. …MOVE!'_

As if she had telepathy Jaune had moved in his sleep, the robes sliding off his shoulders and exposing his whole chest for her to ogle.

 _'_ _Nipples.'_ She gulped, gripping her sheets to her chest.

Feeling herself get too caught in, she decided to distract herself with a certain book. Using her semblance once more to open the trunk and sneakily getting her book out, she took out a flashlight and began the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **His name is Jaune**

 **Early Morning – Market Square**

 **Jaune**

The blonde farmer had walked into town with a basket of his family's fruits of labor to sell. He and his siblings would wake extra early to finish their chores for days like these. It was the weekly street market where farmers and other vendors would set up shop in the streets to sell their goods.

Today, his family's harvest was bountiful. Not only were the crops fresh and abundant, the wool he collected from sheering the sheep was well maintained and clean, the cheese his sisters had been curdling was fine, the milk was rich and creamy, and the eggs were fresh. Rolling his straw mat out and putting on his straw hat to shield him from the sun, he set up his area across from the carpenter and the butcher.

"Morning." He greeted the two men he was used to seeing on this time.

"The lad of the hour!" The butcher boomed, laughing while playing with his moustache. "A fine haul you have today, my dear boy."

"Thank you." The blonde waved while placing the goods in a neat order. "Come by the usual time. Mother's separated our shares for trade."

"Bless her soul." The carpenter said with a hand to his chest. "When you're done setting up, come here for a bit. I have a good catch I'd like to trade for some fine wool and cheese."

Peter the butcher was a portly man who would come over to the farm once in a while to buy off some of the cows and chickens after new ones were born. And in return, Jaune's family would get a good pricing on the other meat being sold. As for Bartholomew the carpenter, he would come by to have a trade of service. Bart would mend any broken fences and rotten wood, and they would give him wool and vegetables in return. They were a close group who helped one another survive in the cruel deserts.

One thing Jaune had learnt growing up, was that connections are key to surviving in a society. The two men were nothing more than a small time pork stall and an unnoticeable woodshop with Jaune and his family starting off with nothing but dirt and some seeds. But after catching some wild animals, growing life out of the dry and dead lands, and offering a helping hand to the two; they had made a living and a bond that couldn't be broken so easily. The butcher had more variety of meat, the carpenter had food and cloth to have his work more presentable, and Jaune and his family gained discounts and labor from the two men. It was a partnership that had lasted years since the move, and it was what kept them all with a roof over their heads, food in their plates, and a bed to sleep in.

As Jaune was about done setting things up, the butcher took note of a glint on the farmer's hand.

"I say, my boy." Peter said while eyeing Jaune's hand. "Where did you acquire such a ring?"

"A ring you say?" Bart piped in, walking over to see Jaune's hand. "What's this? Has our young man gone and found himself a girlfriend?"

"Hah!" Port guffawed, slapping his knee. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Hey!" Jaune blushed in embarrassment and feeling insulted.

"Come now, Peter." The carpenter patted Jaune on the shoulder. "What woman wouldn't want to marry him?"

"I meant no offence." The butcher waved a hand in apology while dawning a look of disappointment. "But even in my age I can see what women prefer nowadays."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well Jaune." The man coughed into his hand. "The women nowadays aren't like they used to. Once upon a time a lass would jump at the chance to marry a farmer. Heck, they'd jump at the chance to be with a man who had a job and a home! But not these days."

"No, the women today are different." The portly man sighed, looking to the skies. "They much rather prefer adventurers and traveling minstrels of the like. But what they do chase after the most are the men who walk in the temples. The soldiers and children of the king."

"Preposterous." Bartholomew scoffed, spitting at the very idea of it all. "It's not love they're after Peter my old friend. They're after safety and comfort. Selfish is what's going on. It's why I'm happy Jaune's sisters are nothing of the sort."

Jaune was no stranger to infatuation and any feeling of the sort. He had once tried to court a girl working the bakery, but he was rejected countless times. One day he had gone off once more to try and ask her once more for her affection, but instead he found her weeping father and mother sitting at a table calling out for her. A soldier had taken interest and wooed her immediately. She had accepted in a heartbeat and was taken away from her parents. To this day, he still hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend he could bring home to his mom.

"So who is the lucky girl, lad?" Bat asked, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts. "To get a ring so early. Woof. She must think highly of you."

"I-I don't have a girlfriend." He admitted with a heavy sigh. It had gotten him new stares from his two friends.

"So why the ring?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject. "And where did you get it?"

"It was my dad's." Jaune lied, playing with the item of subject. "I'm officially eighteen now, so I'm marked as an adult. Plus I hoped wearing something of nice fortune would attract more customers to our area."

"Ah." The portly man nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "True. The other vendors gain more attention wearing their fine jewelry and such. Perhaps we should try it ourselves, aye Bart?"

"None for me." The man declined, walking back to his stall. "A carpenter working with fine jewelry on? You'd sooner see a cow stuck in a hole."

"I guess you have a point there." Peter agreeing while looking at his shop. "Now that I think it over, a butcher cutting with jewelry on is a preposterous sight. Looks like it's just you then lad."

"I'll be sure to point people your way." Jaune assured the two, taking his seat as the citizens were starting to walk the streets.

 **Hours later**

"Fresh ribs! Fresh pork! Fine beef and tripe!" Port shouted over the crowds. "Go home with fresh meat for a nice meal! You sir! Meat? We have a fine spread today."

"Tables! Chairs! Quilts and beds!" Bartholomew shouted, attracting a few customers. "Nicely crafted with a good cover. Nothing but the finest sheep's wool and cotton at the use. How is it ma'am? Is it to your liking?"

While the two men were having a good sale, Jaune was nearly selling out on all his goods. People were clambering for his goods as they came at a good quality and at a cheap price. Other vendors had gotten the highest attention at the start, but after comparing the quality and prices, the citizens had turned elsewhere and were hooked by the trio.

After handing off the last of his goods he brought into town, he pulled a bell out from his pocket and rang it to get the people's attention.

"Sorry folks." He apologized, pocketing the money in a leather bag he kept under his arm. "That's all for today. Come next harvest. Same place, same price."

As the people walked away with some disappointed in not getting anything, Jaune sat down to watch his friends and clean up. After putting his things away, he noticed he had finished early with enough time to spare. Taking out a guitar he brought with him in case of dry business and boredom, he tuned it while plucking a few chords. As he made up a few tunes, there was a glint he had caught in the corner of his eye. Turning to the source, he saw two of the soldiers that were chasing him the other night, Mercury and Pyrrha.

Whatever noise was had in the market was quickly silenced after people noticed their presence. The only one not staying quiet was Peter as he was happily selling to his customers. The jolly man's demeanor soon turned to dread the moment the soldiers stopped at his stall.

 **Pyrrha**

The redheaded soldier walked in silence while eyeing her half brother cautiously. After the night's failure, he was not in a good mood when morning came. None of her siblings were in a good mood at all today.

While walking into the market, she was relieved people had calmed down the moment they were spotted. Her relief then turned to hidden dread as Mercury's attention was on a butcher who was happy for his sales. Hearing him growl, she followed close while matching his pace to make sure he didn't do anything too rash. As they were now in front of the man's stall, she felt guilty seeing the jolly man's mood become blue.

"So what seems to be on the highest recommendation today?" The gray haired man asked with a raised brow.

"Um… well …the beef ribs are a fresh pick." The portly man gulped, motioning to the items hanging by a hook. "Came from a healthy cow. Not too young, not too old."

"I'll take it." Mercury sniffed, pulling out his money. "Have the ribs separated, would you?"

"O-of course." Peter nodded, unhooking the meat and placing it on the cutting board. Taking out his cleaver, he was about to process the order, but was stopped by the customer shouting.

"HOLD IT!" The soldier ordered, stopping Peter mid-swing. Pointing a finger to the man's cleaver, he asked with narrow eyes. "What's that?"

"My cleaver?" Peter asked, pointing to his tool of trade.

"Yes." Mercury nodded with a smirk on his face. "A cleaver. A fine tool for cutting meat up, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes." The man nodded slowly, trying to be cautious. "It is."

"Also sharp enough to chop a head off?" He asked, his voice sounding sinister and threatening.

Pyrrha knew where he was going with this and didn't like where this was going. Just as she was about to pull him away from the innocent man, someone had called out to them.

"Hey!" Turning around, the two soldiers saw a man with a straw hat and a guitar in hand standing up straight while looking in their direction.

"A minstrel." Mercury muttered, walking up to him with chest puffed out.

 **Jaune**

The blonde farmer didn't know what had possessed him to shout to the two. But seeing Peter about to be wrongly murdered was something he couldn't sit by and ignore.

"A minstrel." He heard the gray haired soldier huff while staring at him.

Did the man really think he was a minstrel? Looking over his items, he could see how he could be mistaken for one. His goods were sold out, so the only thing on him was his leather bag, a straw mat, an empty basket, and his guitar. As the soldiers walked up to him, he had to control himself from trembling on the spot.

 **Pyrrha**

"Are you talking to me?" Mercury asked the musician after getting up close.

As Pyrrha watched, she felt as if she knew who the man was. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to see under his hat to see his face but failed to do so as the shadows covered his face. Her action did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"W-what?" The minstrel asked in return, placing the guitar in front of him.

"Your head." Mercury repeated while pointing to the man's hat. "Is there something wrong with it you don't take it off in front of us?"

"N-no!" The man gulped, shaking his head furiously.

"Then show some respect." Her brother said with gritted teeth, while grasping the man's hat. "And take off your hat."

As the minstrel's face was revealed, Pyrrha stood with hidden shock to see the man from last night. The blonde man who had escaped her sight. The very same man who vanished before her very eyes.

"Much better." Mercury chuckled, tossing the hat aside. "So you're the one who called out to me, right? What is it?"

"Don't you think you're being unfair?" The blonde said in a small voice. It was low, but the people were still able to hear it and gasped at what he had said.

"So I'm being unfair, am I?" The male soldier said with a raised brow. "And what makes you think I'm being 'unfair?' Am I being unfair for serving justice? Am I unfair for following the king's orders?"

"No." The blonde said in the same low tone.

Mercury couldn't see it, but Pyrrha did. There was shift in the minstrel's composure. He was standing more tense with his grip on the guitar tightening. Even his tone was small, but she noticed his teeth were gritted.

"So who are you to say I'm being unfair?" Mercury spat in the man's face.

"But that man is a butcher." The blonde protested, looking into Mercury's eyes. "It's his job to cut meat. You even told him yourself for him to cut the meat. Were you expecting him to cut it up with his fingernails? That would take all day to finish."

After he was done, Mercury's bangs covered his eyes as his shoulders trembled. Pyrrha was amazed someone would stand up to a soldier as such; and a mere minstrel of all people. The people around were watching with a few averting their eyes in case the soldier was about to snap. But what happened ext astounded them along with Pyrrha.

Mercury laughed as he clapped a hand on the minstrel's shoulder.

"You're right." The soldier coughed, patting the blonde's back. "It would take days for my meat to be ready."

"Butcher!" He turned to Peter. "Apologies for the slight against you. Continue on and I'll be on my way."

Nodding his head, the butcher did as he was told and gave the order to Mercury.

"I hope to see more of you too, minstrel." Mercury said to the blonde with a grin on his face.

After that Mercury had walked off to go back to the temple, leaving Pyrrha to do what she wanted. Turning a corner, she peeked over to the blonde as the butcher had jumped out of his stall to pull the minstrel into a hug.

"You magnificent lad you!" The portly man cried with tears of joy. "You stood by me and saved my life."

"Jaune, you magnificent boy." Bart patted Jaune on the back with a proud smile on his face.

As life came back to the streets once more with people patting Jaune on the back, Pyrrha turned away to have a nice walk.

"His name is Jaune." She said to remember his name. It was so simple a name; and she liked it.

 **Evening - Temple of the Sun**

After taking a walk around the area, Pyrrha had returned to find Mercury in the process of shooting arrows at servant who was standing with an apple on his head. From the arrows lodged everywhere but the servant, she could tell he was not doing so well.

"And how was your day?" He asked her, pulling another arrow back and taking aim.

"It was …peaceful." She commented, not turning to look at him.

"I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?" He seethed, releasing the arrow and watching it sail close to the servant who flinched in fear.

"Excuse me?" She said, not liking his tone.

"That damn minstrel." He clarified, taking another arrow and readying his bow. "Humiliating me in front of all those people! Next time."

Releasing, he watched as the arrow hit the apple. The servant had fallen unto the floor in fear after realizing he wasn't dead.

"Next time." He snarled, quickly pulling another arrow back and aiming for the servant.

Releasing, the arrow was about to hit the servant in the heart but was stopped by another arrow intercepting its path. Turning behind him, the man able to run on air saw his half-sister with a bow in hand with the quiver still shaking.

"Don't take your anger out on the help." She shook her head.

Walking away to her quarters, she locked her doors to not be disturbed. Looking out into the city as usual, she used her eyes to find Jaune. Scanning the whole area, she found him sitting on a caravan with the butcher and the carpenter. From the looks of things, the butcher was inviting him to his home; a nice farm with farm animals all around.

She saw the smiles on their faces as they chatted. She wished someone of her age would smile and laugh with her while sharing stories like the three men were doing. Averting her eyes from them, she went to her bath to clean herself for the night. Maybe she would see him again the next day, and maybe she could talk with him in private.

 **Jaune – Farmhouse**

The three men cheered as they celebrated the great profits of the day. Jaune's mother and two sisters were laughing as Peter retold the tale to the three women.

"-so the lad says: Were you expecting him to cut it with his fingernails? That would take all day to get done." He laughed as the others joined him.

The shares were split, their bellies were fed, and the two older men had gone off to their respective homes after another cup of fresh milk and some fresh baked pastries by Jaune's younger sister. As the girls cleaned up for the night, Jaune sat on the table with his mother.

"I'm proud of you Jaune." She smiled sadly while grasping his hand. "But please, don't do anything like that again."

"Mom?" He said, not believing what she was saying.

"I know." She looked down in shame. "But you were lucky that soldier was merciful today. Next time, he may not be so."

"But mom-"

"Please Jaune." She begged, squeezing his hand. "You're strong, but not like them. You're not a warrior. You're my son and a good boy. I don't want you to die."

"I'm sorry mom." He sighed, pulling his hand away. "But I cant do that."

"Jaune!" She snapped, not liking his answer.

"I'm going out for a walk." He muttered, walking out the door and not turning back.

 **Desert**

He was furious. Of course he knew he wasn't a warrior. He wasn't a minstrel either. He was a farmer. A lowly farmer. But to be reminded of what he wasn't and by his own mother too was enough to strike a chord in him. He liked being a farmer, but the way he was looked down on was something he couldn't accept. Turning to the temple, he spat in their direction in distaste.

Looking to the ring on his finger, he remembered of the power it held. Today he had saved a friend. But maybe he could do more. Just like the fates remained to be unseen, maybe he could do the same. But first things first: He would need to train, and he'd need to do it unseen.

Gripping the ring in his finger, Jaune had vanished like the night before. He would be more than a farmer. That he was sure of.

* * *

Closing the book at the end of the chapter, Pyrrha rubbed her tired eyes as she felt herself feeling drowsy. After putting the book away and locking her trunk, she turned to her clock to see it was two in the morning. It was fine since it was a weekend and they weren't planning on doing anything.

Turning to her leader, she saw he had reached for his blanket in his sleep and was now completely covered. With nothing to distract her anymore, she drifted off into slumber and welcomed it's sweet embrace.

But come sunrise, she would fall back into slumber once more. Why? Because unknown to her, Jaune's sash that kept his pants from falling had loosened in his sleep under the covers. Pyrrha would soon learn her partner prefers to sleep commando the hard way.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: So I was watching an anime called Denki Gai no Honya-san. One of the females reacted to seeing guy nipples like it was erotic. Just out of curiosity: Is that really a thing? It might explain a few key events in life, but I'm just curious.**

 **Getting out of that area, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. It's slow going, but I'm making it build up while showing the different viewpoints of the characters.**


	4. Dreams & Bells

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

* * *

"Somehow this method isn't working." Pyrrha grumbled as she was wearing one of Jaune's hoodies while lying on her bed with a library book in hand. "Or maybe I'm not doing it correctly? I'm used to his scent, but it's still hard for me to try and confess to him."

After rummaging around the library for a reference book on old ad ancient myths she came across a title: Stand Out and Be True. Curious, she opened it to the index section to see hat she would be in for. There was joining in fun, building solid impressions, and speaking out loud. She was about to put it back on the shelf, but her eye caught the other chapter: Notice Me Senpai.

After spending time with Jaune and Nora, she knew what this meant: Notice me my love! Discretely checking the book out while saying it was for Ren, she kept it safe in her own side of the room. After seeing she was a few steps ahead of the book, noticed that the results weren't as the book described. Currently Jaune was noticing her as a friend, and they were comfortable in close proximities with one another, but whenever they would get into a grappling match she'd lose composure and accidentally hurt him in the process. So she's stuck on the current step: get used to the feel of his body and smell. But it wasn't working as she still lost control of her strength when in extreme close contact.

"I need to cool down." The redhead grumbled, tossing the book under her pillow and getting her other book out. "Back to the fantasy."

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dreams & Bells**

 **Unknown Area**

Two figures watched as Jaune trained his body for combat. The one on the left held a smile on it's face as it saw it's plan coming into place. The ring was not the only blessing bestowed upon the blonde farmer. After the interaction with Pyrrha and Mercury, Jaune was given dreams. Each dream had him moving in a fighting style or running while blocking and dodging beasts. The blonde had consulted his older companions and was warned that his dreams were omens. Signs that were there to help him in his time of need.

And so, Jaune took to the dreams and followed them. With ring in hand he would go off into the nights to practice what he had done in the dreams. And each night, Pyrrha would see him once more disappear as if he was a ghost. This did not go unnoticed by the second being as it observed them both.

" _You gave him the path, but I feel it will be a mistake."_ It told it's sibling.

" _What would you do then?"_ The sibling asked, turning away from Jaune.

" _I would test him."_ Not taking off the eyes off the blonde, the being watched as the blonde went through the motions of combat. _"Not a test of combat. A test of soul. I feel that was our mistake with the two brothers."_

" _Very well."_ The other agreed, finding it sound. _"And what would the test be?"_

" _I propose eight trials."_ It said calmly, never taking it's eyes off the farmer while projecting an image of Pyrrha sitting in her room. _"Continue on with your training of the boy and I shall set up his trials."_

" _I look forward to it."_ And with that, the two planned once more.

If Jaune were to pass, then there was no need for worry. But if he were to fail, then another monster would be roaming the lands and another mistake had been made.

 **Market Square – Late Morning**

 **Jaune**

Peter and Bartholomew noticed something different in the way their young friend carried himself as he was walking in to set up shop. He seemed more tired than usual and didn't hold the same smile the two men grew fond of. He'd occasionally smile for customers, but it was more of a businessman smile than a true happy one. It was plainly obvious to the two what was wrong: their boy was stressed out.

"Thank you, come again." Jaune waved to an elderly woman after handing over some potatoes.

After selling the last of his goods as usual, he sat down with his hat on to take some needed rest. Unlike his past dreams that had him fighting, this one was different. He was aimlessly running along the streets in the afternoon without any idea of where he was going. All he could understand was that he could hear the chiming of bells and that his feet were running in the direction of the sound.

"You doing okay lad?" Peter called out to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. It was a shame too since he was close to falling asleep. "Don't seem quite yourself today."

"And don't say you're fine." Bart called out next, not giving Jaune a chance to brush them off. "We know you long enough to see when you're not fine."

"I'm just tired." The farmer sniffed, wiping a tear from a small yawn. "It wasn't a very relaxing sleep for me."

"Those dreams again?" The carpenter hummed, rubbing his chin. "The fates must be on your side if they keep blessing you so. If I didn't know any better…"

"Why not tell us what this dream was, my boy?" The butcher asked, walking out of his counter to kneel before his young friend. "You've hardly shared what your dreams were."

Jaune thought it over and couldn't find fault in telling them what his latest dream was about.

"I'm not very sure on much." He started. "But I remember running in the streets. These streets to be exact."

"I see." Bart nodded, leaning in closer very with his friend. "And?"

"And I'm chasing something." The blonde continued, waving his hands in the air. "The sounds of bells. I'm chasing bells."

CLAP! CLAP!

He was surprised as both men placed a hand on his shoulders and pulled him in with large grins on their faces. Pulling him up, the two then had him sandwiched in a tight embrace as they danced while laughing merrily.

"The fates are kind indeed!" Bart cheered loudly for all to hear. "Very kind indeed!"

"My boy, you lucky dog!" Peter shouted in glee as they continued to spin.

"What's wrong with you two?" The blonde asked with a red face, embarrassed to be in this situation.

"Don't you know?" The carpenter laughed, releasing him in the process. "The sounds of bells in dreams mean many joyous things! But mostly-"

"A WEDDING!" Peter laughed, not letting go of his friend. "My dear boy, you best follow that dream. Chances are the fates are bringing you to your soulmate."

"B-b-but I haven't even had a single girlfriend!" Jaune cried, trying to get out of Peter's grip. "How can I suddenly get a wife just from this?"

"Don't question the fates boy." The butcher said happily. "Why, I had a dream of bells once and I met the love of my life. …Sadly, I had someone else in my mind and ignored her. If I had kept to the omen, I would have been happily married."

"My condolences dear friend." Bart patted Peter on the back, before turning his attention back to Jaune. "Heed the warnings Jaune. And listen to the omens."

Not saying anything, all he did was nod and wander off to find the street that was in his dream. His heart was beating quickly in both excitement and nervousness, thinking of what the woman fate chose for him was like. Was she prettier than the baker's daughter? Would she be happy with him, a lowly farmer? If they were to be married quickly, how many kids would they have? All these questions gave him a spring in his steps as he opened his heart for whoever she may be and his ears to listen for her.

 **Downtown streets**

 **Pyrrha**

The redheaded spearwoman sighed as she walked the streets trying to follow a dream she had. In it, she was chasing Jaune while calling out to him. No matter how many times she would catch up to him, he would disappear like the wind only to appear once more. Just as she was about to reach him though, a bright light had consumed them both and she had woken up. She didn't know that this dream had meant, but if it was an omen, then she had to follow through with it.

As she turned a corner, she took note of a small shop that was selling beautiful accessories and ornaments. Walking towards it, she was instantly fascinated by a small silver bell that was tied to a red string. After paying for it, she thought of tying it to her hair but paused remembering the dream.

' _If I chased Jaune through the streets, the bell would alert him of my presence.'_ She thought while pocketing the item. _'It's best that I not wear it now if I wish to succeed.'_

Nodding at how smart she was, she walked off to find the farmer and see where this dream would take her.

After hours of searching for the man, she was fruitless in her endeavor to find him. It was nearing sunset and all the citizens were closing shop and heading home. Just as she was about to head on back to the temples, she heard the sounds of bells ringing and a few of her siblings shouting. Running to the sounds, she saw two of her brothers chasing after a black haired woman with bells tied in her hair.

It was Mercury and Sky. From the looks of the woman they were chasing, she was a mere civilian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Stop!" The gray haired man shouted with a smile on his face. It was obvious by now that the two were toying with the innocent woman.

Running up to the two, she caught up to them to see what was going on.

"Leave me alone!" The woman cried, turning a corner to try and lose them. The bells on her hair jingled, giving them a clue of where she was.

"Why are you two chasing that girl?" Pyrrha asked, seeing as they would not stop.

"Obviously, she's to be a worker at the temple." Sky answered as if it was a casual event. "We offered her a place as my wife, but she refused. She must be confused to say no to us."

"You two." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, hating how the soldiers took advantage of their power.

"A lone female merchant." Mercury sighed, ignoring his sister's expression. "She must be smart to survive on her own. The first to catch her will claim her as his."

As the two raced off, Pyrrha did her best to catch the woman first. She would save the innocent civilian from her brothers. It was time that someone stood up to them. As she tried to catch up, barrels holding fruit had toppled onto Sky and stopped him in his tracks. Mercury laughed as he jumped over him to catch his prize.

Pyrrha was right on his tail as she tried to pull him back. But seemingly out of nowhere, sand had come up and hit the gray haired soldier in the face blinding him. As he continued to run, he fell backwards as if he had ran into something.

Now it was just her as she continued to run. She'd find the girl and try to hide her away from the two. If so be it, she'd put her under her protection as her servant from the two.

 **Downtown – moments ago**

 **Jaune**

The farmer sighed as he continued to listen for any sounds of bells. Sadly, he was not having much luck.

"Maybe I missed my chance." He said to himself, thinking on heading back home. Just as he was about to turn back to head home, he heard the sounds of feet running and bells ringing.

"Leave me alone!" He heard a woman cry out.

Running to the sounds of bells and feet, he peeked out of a corner to see a beautiful black haired woman being chased by soldiers. The bells in her hair made the same jingling he heard in his dreams.

' _My fated one?'_ He thought, watching her run by. That thought was quickly snuffed out after he heard the soldiers.

"The first to catch her will claim her as his." One of them exclaimed with a smirk.

Looking closely, he saw it was Mercury and Pyrrha with another soldier with them. Feeling anger boil within him, he decided to take action to save the girl from the three. Using the ring, he willed himself to be invisible to their eyes and ran ahead to thwart their chase.

Seeing one of them nearing a barrel of fruit, he had kicked it over and mentally cheered as the first offender fell over with the barrel hitting him. Sprinting ahead of the gray haired soldier, he knelt down and waited for the man to get closer. Seeing his chance, he scooped sand from the ground and swiftly flung it into the man's face. As he sputtered with eyes shut, Jaune was too slow to get out of the way as the Mercury had ran into him.

Landing on his rear, the redheaded soldier had sprinted past her brother and him as she was still chasing the woman. Quickly getting up, he took shortcuts to reach the woman first. If this was the fate's way of telling him he needed to chase after his love, then he would not fail. He continued to listen for the bells as he ran through alleys and jumped over crates. After going through another corner, he saw a shadow coming up with the sound of a bell chiming. If he could catch the woman before the redhead, then he could claim protection over her. Sprinting as fast as he could, he willed his invisibility away as he jumped to catch his fated one.

"Oof!"

 **Pyrrha**

"Wait!" Pyrrha cried as she continued to chase after the woman. "I want to help!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as the bells around the woman's clothing rang louder than her voice. Unknown to both women, the bell in Pyrrha's pocket had came out from all the running and had started ringing without any of their knowledge.

As the female merchant had turned a corner, Pyrrha made to follow but found her way blocked as the one being chased had pulled crates down to block her path. All she could do was watch as the merchant continued to run away into the night.

Going over the crates, she decided to follow her just to make sure she made it home safe without her brothers chasing after her. As she saw the woman going into a home and slamming the door shut, she slowed down to a jog as she was happy the woman was safe. Turning around, she started running to find her brothers once more but was tackled to the ground with a heavy weight holding her.

"Oof!" She grunted as she and her attacker had hit the ground. Pushing her attacker off, she was surprised to see that it was Jaune who had ran into her. _'The fates must be kind indeed.'_

"Hello." She greeted him, trying to remain calm despite her excitement. The minstrel in front of her got to his feet and just stared at her with an unreadable expression. "It is nice to meet you once more, minstrel. Do you remember me?"

Standing up, she looked upon him with her best smile and dusted off the sand that had stuck to her clothing while never keeping her eyes of the man in her dreams. Just as she was about to step towards him, he had sprinted back into the alleyways of where he had jumped. "Wait!"

It would seem that her dream had been true after all. She would be chasing Jaune through the streets – she just hoped he would not vanish on her as he did in her dreamscape.

 **Jaune**

The farmer could not believe how badly he had messed up. Not only had he lost his chance at catching his fated one, he had bumped into one of the soldiers. And _her_ of all people. The same woman who had nearly caught him the last time.

"Hello." She greeted him. He would not be fooled by that calm exterior. Peter had nearly lost his life the same way. For now, he would choose to remain silent.

"It is nice to meet you once more, minstrel. Do you remember me?" She asked, giving a smile that he felt held nothing but sadistic intentions. Seeing her foot move forward, he instantly ran back through the alley he came from in hopes of losing her at a corner.

"Wait!" She shouted after him. She may have seen his face, but he would be damned to be caught so easily.

Turning a corner, he willed himself to become unseen and ducked under a crate so she would pass him by. And with a stroke of luck, she had ran past him with a full sprint. Getting up from his hiding spot, he was about to run in the opposite direction of her but cringed as his shirt had gotten caught on a nail head on the crate. What followed was him tripping and falling to the ground with sand kicking up in the air.

"There you are." He heard her a few buildings over.

Looking up from the ground, he saw her slowly walking towards him with a smile on her face that was foreboding. Obvisously, she was to make his death as slow and intimidating as possible. Panicking, he struggled to get his shirt free from the nail but cursed the fates as he could not for the life of him free it. Was this his consequence for failing to capture his fated one?

' _NO!'_ He thought angrily, not willing to die so easily. He still had a mother and two sisters to take care of. His time would not be here like this!

 **Pyrrha**

The redhead walked towards the struggling blonde as he tried to untangle his shirt from a crate. Using her eyes, she zoomed in to see it could be easily removed despite how tightly he had it tightened. Not wanting to intimidate him by rushing towards him, she took slow steps to show she meant him no harm. Just as she was just a few feet away from him, he did something that surprised her.

He had untangled himself from his shirt and left it stuck to the crate while quickly backing away from her. For a minstrel, his body was well toned as if he had been working hard in manual labor. It was nothing like a soldier's, but the muscles were well chorded and looked toned.

Snapping herself out of gazing at him too long, she saw that he was turning to run away from her once more. Not wanting to prolong the night, she sprinted towards him but cursed as he was disappearing again. Using the eyes she was blessed with, she hoped to somehow find him now that they were closer.

She failed to see any sign of him. Just as she was about to turn away and look elsewhere, she saw something shift on the ground. Focusing on where she saw movement, she caught the sands shift a bit and left an indent before another was made in front of it.

"I found you." She smiled, pointing to where she thought he would be. And she was elated the sands kicked up once more in a trail running away from her.

 **Jaune**

He just had to stay quiet. He was invisible now. She would not be able to see him. As she kept scanning the place, he did his best to hold his breath and stop his frantic heart form beating too loudly. Just as she was turning, he shifted his foot to get ready to sneak into the closest alley. But as if luck had turned against him, she had whipped her head back and was now staring at him directly.

Had he stopped being invisible? Was she playing him the whole time? No. He believed he was still unseen. Hoping to quietly sneak past her, he made to tip toe but froze as she said something that scared him immensely.

"I found you." She whispered to him with finger jabbed in his direction.

Now panicking, he did what came best. He ran faster, not caring that he had been found. He ducked into alleys, turned corners, and even tried hiding under stall tables still out in the open. She had stuck close to him with her eyes focused on him alone.

After minutes of being chased, he cursed the fates and luck as he was stuck in a dead end and extremely tired from running and hiding non-stop. He couldn't focus on staying invisible being out of breath, so he was now visible to the whole world. And to make matters worse, the soldier was blocking his only way out of the dead end.

"You are quite fast for a minstrel." She laughed as she looked down on him as he sat on the cold sands.

If he didn't know better, he would say she was taunting him. How cruel of a soldier to play with a man's efforts to live only to taunt them and treat them as a toy. And like any cruel spoilt child, if the toy were to lose it's amusement, then it would be broken for new amusement.

 **Pyrrha**

"You are quite fast for a minstrel." She complimented him, recognizing his strength. She giggled at the feeling inside her. It had been so long since she had ran around like a child.

The fates may have given her the dream where she would not catch him, but she had succeeded in doing so. Walking towards him, she knelt in front of him and placed her spear down to look him in the eye. Finally that she was in front of him, she could finally talk to him.

"Where did you get the power to turn into the winds?" She asked, the question having been in her mind for a while. "Are you one of us? Are you one of the blessed children?"

He refused to answer as he slowly backed away from her once more until his back had hit the walls. She didn't want to seem pushy, but he was giving her no choice with how he was acting.

"Minstrel." She called to him. Seeing him not looking to meet her eye, she tried a different approach. "Jaune."

That had gotten a response. His head had snapped up and he was looking at her with eyes wide in surprise and shock.

"Are you a son of our father?" She asked. Seeing him shake his head slowly, she went for the next that came to mind. "So a son of thunder and rain?"

As he shook his head once more, she became befuddled.

"Then who are you?" She asked, inching closer towards him. Just as she was near his feet, her eyes stung as sand had been thrown into her face. "Ah!"

Throwing a hand out to grab him, she felt a sensation as she had hold of him just as he was about to disappear. Clearing the sand from her face, she noticed how light the world felt. And just as that feeling had came it was gone once she felt her grip on Jaune yanked away.

She was still unable to see well, but she heard footsteps running away.

"Wait!" She cried out to him, wanting him to stay.

She wanted to feel it once more. That feeling of lightness. It was how she felt being free from her father and her siblings would feel like. And now, she was alone in the cold sands, kneeling in an alley where people feared her because of her blood.

 **Jaune**

She knew his name. She knew his face. Those were the thoughts Jaune had as he held the redhead's spear in his hand, ready to skewer her where she knelt. He just had to thrust the pointed end into her chest. Just one quick thrust was all it took.

 _Sniff*Sob*_

Hearing crying, he lowered the spear and slowly shifted around to look at the woman kneeling before him. True to his ears, she was crying with tears falling freely down her face. What was she to be sad for? She wasn't the one whose parents had been slaughtered. She didn't have to see loved ones taken into the temples and turned into slaves and breeding tools! She didn't have her friends killed on sight just for looking at the soldiers badly!

So why couldn't he just thrust her spear into her heart?

Because looking down at her, he didn't see a soldier. He saw a beautiful girl his age crying in a dead end alley alone. And what would he be to kill her in such a state? He'd be no better than them who killed the innocent who begged and cried for mercy.

This soldier- this girl- no. She has a name. And he knew what it was, just as she knew his.

"Pyrrha." He whispered, kneeling in front of her and placing her spear down.

Her voice hitched as she heard him whisper her name. Her eyes were still shut from the bits of sands still stuck inside. And it was his fault it was in there. Gently placing his hands on her face, he wiped the sands away and blew what he could until she could open her green orbs once more. But by the time she could see, he'd be far gone away from her.

He had walked the streets to find the one who would be his soulmate for life, but instead he had spared a life instead.

 **Pyrrha**

After she could see well without the stinging in her eyes, Pyrrha had walked the alleys and the streets in hopes of finding Jaune once more. She did not know why, but she felt something from him.

Retracing her steps, she came across the area where he had been stuck. His shirt stayed stuck to the crate, easily mistaken for a rag. Chuckling at the memory of how he had ran off without it, she knelt down to disentangle it from the nail.

It was tattered and dirty with a few small holes in it's sides. It even held the smell of dirt and sweat. From what she could recall, it was even two sizes too big for him. For a minstrel, he seemed to dress poorly.

' _Then again, he is no ordinary minstrel.'_ She thought, folding the clothing and tucking it under her arm.

She did not know why, but finding it and holding on to it gave her a bit of happiness. If she ever saw him again, maybe she could return it to him and talk without him running away like tonight.

* * *

"That always get's me every time." Pyrrha smiled as she closed the book on the finished chapter. "Well, if she can find comfort in her soon to be love's clothing, then so can I."

As she walked over to her chest to put the book away, she spotted something in Jaune's open closet that caught her attention. It was a rabbit. Not just any rabbit though. She knew that rabbit from her career being in that awful commercial and ad.

It was Pumpkin Pete. She remembered how no one would eat that cereal despite even her being on the cover. And the sale as so ludicrous you had to eat fifty boxes of the stuff just to get the hoodie.

' _That's you? But they only do that for celebrities and cartoon characters.'_ She remembered her leader/crush's words the first time they met.

' _Jaune ate the cereal.'_ She thought, her brain turning in motion. _'I was on the cereal. …Hmm.'_

Taking off the normal hoodie, she went over to put on the Pumpkin Pete special hoodie. For some reason, it just felt right. Better than the other hoodies she would say.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Hey all. So I'm on my Christmas break now. No classes until January or something.**

 **If you guys didn't know, I posted a drawing I made of Arcwitch and Rosepin on deviant art. Took me a while to figure out how I wanted to draw them. At first I thought of making it a slow dance thing but then I went for Dance Dance Revelations.**

 **SO!**

 **Here's an ARKOS chapter. The two have met, kind of, and we see it isn't as quick paced love as canon made it. It's going to build up as they go dance through each other based on misunderstandings on viewpoints and intentions.**

 **Maybe that's why I'm not a super heavy fan of Arkos as before. Most fics already have them falling for each other instantly on the first meeting with an obvious attraction or it just becomes something like a desperate choice because of Jaune not knowing Pyrrha and fanning over her. So for now, we have curiosity and conflicted hate and fear. How will it evolve into a synced platonic love? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z. (Sorry, had to make this joke.)**


	5. Coins for Service

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Don't call it a comeback, I've been here for years! (stop rap there) Sup. Been a long time coming and some of you guys were still favoriting and subscribing. Touch me none of you gave up. Also a bit concerned since no one wanted to adopt my works. Shout out to Arebus, a fan who told me I haven't updated in a year. I didn't know I was out that long.**

 **Where I been? Here and there. Practicing new art styles, putting myself under a different name, writing new ideas for my own original stories. Under a new name and identity, I went deep into fandoms and found the toxic side like the darker corners of Tumblr.**

 **ANYWAYS! I'm back y'all and I'm raising the stories from the dead. Ninjas of Love, Unthinkable Growth, and Fate and Destiny. Now let's get into some growing Arkos action.**

Pyrrha sighed as she lazed in bed. Homework was done, Ren and Jaune were working on the next script, and Nora was with Ruby doing whatever it was they did. Today was peaceful.

And now she was bored.

Today was her lazy day and gosh darnit she would do it right. But she was bored! What to do, what to do? Remembering her book, she took this chance to get back to the next chapter. She's been kept so busy, she nearly forgot about it. Cracking the book open, she got to reading.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Coins for Service**

 **Market Square – Early Morning**

 **Pyrrha**

Sneaking away early from home and her siblings, the redheaded soldier sat on the edge of a roof eyeing the empty stall the minstrel would usually sit. Waiting for him, she saw the butcher and the carpenter had opened up shop and were bringing out their finest works.

Swinging her feet, she paid no mind to the people below her pointing and whispering amongst them about her. She was not like her siblings to chase them away though. So long as they did not attack her, she would stay her hand from her spear.

Boredom was soon taking over as she waited for the minstrel to appear and sit in his spot. Perhaps he was one of those traveling types that played in different areas.

"How foolish of me." She scolded herself, standing from her spot.

As she was about to turn around, she heard fat butcher and the skinny carpenter cheer.

"Jaune/Lad!" She heard them shout in pride and joy.

Turning back to them, she saw him appearing with a sack full of vegetables on his back with guitar on his side. She did not go to him yet though. On last night, he was quick to run from her. If he had spotted her today, the chances of him running and turning into the wind would be too high.

For now, she would sit and watch him.

 **Jaune**

The blonde farmer was a bit late coming to his stall. After all the running he had done last night, his feet ached to where each step brought him pain. Carrying his produce was hard, but business was business and his family needed the coins.

"Jaune/Lad!" Peter and Bart greeted him as they saw him coming. When he gave them a tired hello, the two men grew more concerned and asked what ailed him. "My feet are a bit sore from running last night."

"Ah, I see~." Peter smiled while wiggling his eyebrows. Bart was covering his mouth as he gave a mousy giggle. "You found her didn't you? My how your generation work fast. I bet her father wasn't too happy finding you in her bed, aye?"

"What are you-?"

"Hoho! Reminds me of me in my youth." The large butcher clapped Jaune on the back. "I remember running from angry fathers and leaving my paramours naked in their sheets."

"I thank the fates for gifting me swift feet in that time." The carpenter heckled. "Nothing compares to an angry father out for your blood."

"It wasn't like that!" Jaune blushed as the two men continued to tease him.

As they continued to ignore him and drone on and on of their past mischief in their days, he got to setting up his stall and arranging his vegetables. It was bad enough he lost sight of his fated one, and another to nearly die by the soldiers, but what was worse was he couldn't remember the face of the woman he had been chasing. All he remembered was bells, and nothing more.

"How much for the turnips, my good man?" An old woman asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Going back to thoughts of selling and getting coins, Jaune dismissed all thoughts of women. For now, it was time to sell.

 **Afternoon**

Nearing lunch, Jaune was tired after successfully selling all his products and his feet were still aching. Like always, there was nothing left but the mat he rolled out and the empty sack he brought with him. And as usual, Peter and Bart were still trying to get the good amount from hagglers.

"Half will not do for five kilos of this fresh meat!" Port growled to an equally hefty man wanting meat for half the price. "A discount at twenty and nothing less, or step aside for the fine lass behind you!"

"This is pure danbuk wood." Bart patted a finely made table. "Come. Sniff and you'll see it is by the soothing aroma it constantly gives. Don't think you'll be taking it for any less."

Laughing at their plight to gain fortune, he took out his guitar and played a few notes. Sitting down to relieve his feet, he closed his eyes and relaxed into his playing. His mother had taught him a few keys, but he was far from good. At best, he could only remember ten chords and how to put them together. The rest was just plucking strings. When everything became quiet, he felt someone standing in front of him and saw first the shoes of a soldier.

Looking up he saw it was the red haired woman, Pyrrha.

 **Pyrrha**

It perplexed her seeing a minstrel selling in a marketplace. As she watched him offer produce to customers coming in, she would have thought him a simple farmer. Or perhaps he was both a farmer and a minstrel; she did not know much when it came to normal people. And yet he also had powers like her siblings, meaning he could be a distant relative posing as a normal man.

No, he was definitely something else. He was not like any of her siblings who thirsted for blood and glory.

"How strange." She said to herself, trying to imagine doing what he did. It was different, but it did not feel wrong to her.

As she watched him interact with the people, she soon envied how some of them looked to this wonder. They did not shy away from him or avert their eyes in fear. They did not smile forcefully but were relaxed by his mere presence.

When all goods were sold and he counted the coins he collected, she saw him sit down and pull his guitar out. Taking a chance while he was not looking up, she quickly jumped down from her spot and walked to where he sat. All conversation stopped, and she frowned of how they all feared her.

When Jaune looked up to meet her eyes, she saw him flinch and stiffen up. Trying to put on her best smile to show she wasn't going to hurt him, she failed when he tried to get up.

"Please don't try to run." She asked him nicely.

 **Jaune**

Jaune cursed his sore feet for not being able to pick him up. He tried to get up and run, but it hurt to stand. And he was too scared to concentrate on turning invisible.

"Please don't try to run." She ordered him.

And now she was taunting him? He's gotten over many of his regrets, but sparing her life if it meant she was going to kill him now was his biggest regret! But he wasn't going to go out like a coward. If he was to do today by a soldier, it would be on his feet with head held high as a man like his father.

Pushing on the ground, he struggled to climb to his feet but paused when three gold coins with rubies in the center were dropped in front of him. Looking up, he saw her outstretched arm and a small smile on her face.

"Would you please play me a song, minstrel?" She asked him.

"I-I'm not very good." He said nervously. What was she playing at? Would she spear him if she did not like his playing? "Please take your coins back. Whatever I play can't be worth three gold coins."

She shook her head and instead sat on her knees in front of him. Then she pushed the coins closer to his foot and insisted he play whatever he knew.

As he looked to the others for aid, he saw no one was coming to help him. Peter and Bart looked like they wanted to help, but they were unsure on how they could help. The blonde couldn't blame them. He may have saved Peter's life, but it was by a stroke of luck and sense.

In this case, nothing made sense.

"I'm sorry if you wont like the tune." He apologized in advance, picking a song he remembered his sisters and mother humming.

Strumming the guitar, he flinched every time he struck a bad chord or misplaced a finger to make a bad note. So far he wasn't stabbed where he sat, so maybe he was given a mercy to keep playing. Looking up, he saw her closing her eyes and listening as he played badly. He knew it was bad, and those that stuck around to hear him play showed it on their faces how bad he was playing.

But he was given three gold coins and he had to make sure he played its worth. As the minutes went by and his fingers started to ache like his toes, he could play no more and stopped on the last strum.

When Pyrrha opened her eyes, she still held that same smile on her face. Then she giggled as she stood up.

"You were right." She said while dusting her legs. "You aren't very good."

"I told you." He replied, putting the guitar down.

He looked her dead in the eye and waited for the spear to nail him to the wall. Instead, she backed away with hands behind her back.

"You can keep the golden coins." She said before she walked away. "I would like to hear you play again sometime after you've practiced."

Sitting stunned, he looked at the three gold coins and then back to her retreating form. Those three coins she gave him added more than all the copper and silver he collected selling vegetables. Pocketing them, he wondered if he misjudged her. She was not like the soldiers he saw running around.

"My boy." Peter stood before him, face looking grave.

"Are you alright?" Bart asked in concern, looking him over. He was tilting the blonde's head in every direction and patting his limbs. "By the fates, you are lucky today."

"I know. Ouch!" Jaune winced when the carpenter touched his hands. "My fingers hurt."

"Poor lad." The butcher knelt down to see his fingers. He clicked his teeth seeing how red they were. Taking them in his, he rubbed them gently to soothe the pain. "Why a soldier came to you today, I don't know. You must be blessed to encounter them twice and come out alive."

"I think so too, my friend." Bart agreed. Turning back to Jaune, he was all serious. "I think it is best you leave. Best not tempt the fates lest she come back with more numbers."

Jaune didn't think of that! Trying to get back to his feet, he winced and nearly fell over from the pain if not for Port being quick to catch him. The two older men son forgot about their stalls as they checked on their young friend.

"What is this?" Bart scratched his chin as he took Jaune's sandals off.

The farmer's feet were purple and swollen. Jaune didn't remember them being that bad in the morning, but it seemed it only got worse as the day went.

"My poor boy." Peter shook his head, seeing how bad it was. It was amazing the lad could still stand. "Bart, do you know a place for this?"

"Not any the soldiers would let us in." The carpenter sighed, poking a toe and making Jaune wince.

"What place are you talking about?" The blonde asked.

"A house of medicine, my boy." Peter said gruffly. "Ignoring this will only make it worse until you can no longer walk."

"No!" Jaune gasped, not wanting to lose his legs. If he did his family would lose hands to help in the farm and market. "There has to be a place. I'll look everywhere if it means getting cured."

As he tried stand on his own, he winced from the pain coursing up his body. The large butcher caught him once more and didn't put him down. Looking up, Peter hummed seeing the sun still in the sky.

"There should still be time to find a place." He said, fixing Jaune so he was being piggybacked. "Can I trust you to hold the line, friend?"

"Of course." Bart nodded. "Be quick now before the sun goes down. Make sure our boy gets his legs cured."

Jaune was touched by their close camaraderie. There was no one like Peter or Bart. Holding onto Port as he did a light jog, he did his best to try and help find a place of medicine.

"I'm sorry." He told Peter as they turned a corner.

"None of that, young lad." Peter said with eyes scanning for a place to help him. "I have no children of my own, but you are close to any man I'd be proud to call son. And I'm sure Bart feels the same."

"Thank you, Peter." He said, touched by his words.

 **Evening**

"I'm sorry, lad." Peter gasped for air as he leaned on a wall.

He had been running for hours nonstop looking for any place to help Jaune. It hurt how the medicine houses only served the soldiers and were too afraid to lend a hand to their fellow man.

"It's fine, Peter." Jaune admitted defeat, planning on what he could do once he was unable to walk.

"No, no!" The portly man denied giving up. "There must be a place. Any would do."

As Peter ranted and cursed every place they had stopped by, Jaune looked around. The streets were familiar since he ran them at night, but he never took the time to see what the buildings were. Many of them were closed, but there were signs above that showed what services they gave. There was a clothing store, a tailoring next to it, and a bit further was a faded sign.

"Peter, what sign is that?" Jaune pointed to the faded one.

Stopping in his curses to all medicine houses and what a horse should do in them, the butcher picked the blonde up and walked to the sign.

"This sign is for-" Peter's face soon turned pink at what it was. "Oh my! Ah, lad. This is not the kind of place we should be at now. Especially this late."

"What store is this, Peter?" Jaune struggled to get down. "I haven't seen one like it before."

"Thank goodness you haven't." Peter said under his breath. When Jaune refused to let it go, he caved since the boy was technically of age. "Well, it's a massage house."

"A massage house?" Jaune repeated, looking at the sign. It was ratty and looked ill maintained. "Did we pass any other massage houses looking around?"

"None, lad." The large man answered as he turned with Jaune still on his back. "And it looks abandoned, so we should best go home."

"Let's try this place." The young man said to Port's ire. Hearing Peter groan, he gave reason. "No medicine house would take us, but maybe a massage house would. I'm not too familiar with massages, but I do know they help to remove pain and stress."

Peter was still on the idea of _not_ going inside. If it truly was a 'massage' house and the place was still open, he didn't think it safe with how dilapidated the place seemed.

"This will be that last one." Jaune made it a deal. "If it holds nothing or gives no service, we can go home. Please, Peter. I have a feeling this will work."

Giving in, the butcher turned back. Maybe Jaune's feeling was right and it was fate bringing them to this place. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Stretching his hand out, Jaune knocked on the door and heard someone coming out. From the sounds of it, it was a woman. When Jaune felt Peter about to turn, he told him to wait until they met who was inside.

"Hello?" A girl near Jaune's age greeted them. "Can I help you?"

She had short brown hair, wore a cute fez on her head and was in a dirty brown robe. But what struck both men at the door were her eyes. They were milky white signifying she was blind.

"Honey? Who's at the door?" A blonde man came from behind her, dressed in nothing but ripped pants and a small vest.

"I'm not sure, dear." She replied, trying to feel around for them.

"Hello." Jaune greeted them with a small wave. "My name is Jaune, and this is my friend Peter. We saw your sign and wondered if you were still open for service. You guys do massages, right?"

The blonde man shook his head while putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We're not doing those anymore." He tried to pull her back in, but was halted by his wife swatting him back. "Honey, why?"

"Sun, we rarely get customers nowadays." The wife huffed, trying to relocate herself. Finding the door once more, she bowed to Peter and Jaune. "Please, come in you two. My name is Coco and the stubborn monkey trying to chase you away is my husband, Sun."

The husband bristled at the insult but paid her no mind.

As Jaune looked at the place, the inside was just as bad as outside. It wasn't so dusty, but things looked like they needed to be refurbished or replaced.

"Is it both or just one who requires a massage?" Coco asked as Sun guided her and the two to a room with old curtains and a wooden table.

"Just my boy here." Peter motioned to Jaune. "His feet are in a bad way, and he thinks this place could help."

Any apprehension Sun had against them was soon forgotten when he saw the state of Jaune's feet. From the looks of things, it was spreading upward to his shins.

"Why not take him to a medicine house?" He asked, helping put the poor boy onto the table. "This seems too serious for just a massage."

"None would take us." Jaune winced from the feeling of his legs moving. It had gotten worse. "If there is anything you can do, I will take it."

Guiding his wife to Jaune's legs, Sun took Coco's hands and gently placed them on the farmer's feet. Jaune was confused since he thought the husband would be the one to do the massage, but it was actually his blind wife to do the service.

"Hmm." Coco gave the feet an experimental squeeze. When Jaune winced in pain, she slid her hands up to his ankles and gave them a soft squeeze too. "Seems swollen. Not too bad, but not good either. Honey, what color are his feet?"

"Purplish." Sun answered, getting a jar out. Coco tsked at the answer. "What do you need?"

"Prepare me hot rocks, bring out the pepper oil, and run hot water to clean his feet with a towel." She instructed her husband. Turning to the owner of the feet she was about to massage, she narrowed her eyes. "What have you been doing to put your legs in this bad condition? They are tensed and filled with cold air. Continue to do whatever it is you do, and your toes will snap off."

Jaune gulped at the blind masseuse's words. It's true whenever he was training he would do so barefoot at night. It was relaxing since the day gave hot sands that he enjoyed the sands when they became cold. Looking to Peter, he turned away in shame when the older man gave him a disappointed glare.

When Sun came back with what his wife asked for, Coco got to work trying to fix his swollen feet. First she wiped them with a hot towel and scrubbed any dirt stuck to the bottom and side. After cleaning and drying them, she covered his feet in pepper oil and gently massage and squeezed from his shins to the tip of his toes.

The pepper oil gave a burning sensation, but at the same time it felt soothing. After that, Coco wrapped his foot in another towel and strapped the hot rocks to the bottom of his feet.

"I did all I could for now." She said as Sun wiped sweat off her forehead. "You must have your feet wrapped at all times to prevent them from becoming cold again. Don't walk yet, either. Your feet will be sensitive and need to rest."

"Thank you." Jaune sighed, feeling the pain subsiding. Then the blind masseuse got up and grabbed his hand. "Hm?"

"Your hands are next." She said in finality. "The feet can tell a lot about a person's health and I know your hands are also in pain."

Not giving him time to argue, Coco ran her thumb and index through his fingers to the wrist and shook her head at what she felt. It wasn't as bad as his feet, but they were in need of help. Feeling the ring on his finger, she gave it to her husband to hold as she fixed the farmer's digits.

The husband eyed the ring and saw how shiny and clean it was. Looking around to his poor home he and his wife lived in; he wondered how much the ring was worth. Hearing a grunt and clearing of throat, he saw the butcher eyeing him with arms crossed.

"This should be fine." Coco finished, giving Jaune's hands a quick rub. "You have very strong but gentle hands. Take good care of them."

"Same to you." Jaune complimented, flexing his fingers. They felt better than before. "Let me pay you for this."

"No." She waved his hand away. "From the feel of your skin, I know you aren't that well off as us. Let this be my good deed as a Samaritan."

"I should still repay you for your services." The farmer pressed. When Coco refused and walked away, he turned to her husband. "Please, let me pay you for helping me."

Seeing as the wife would not accept his payment, Jaune turned to the husband. While the farmer was being massaged, he had an idea of what he could give in return for such a service. When Sun opened his hands for him, Jaune put the three gold coins into his hands.

"Jaune! Are you sure about this?" Peter asked him in surprise. "This is a lot to give for a massage."

"You and Bart said so yourselves, Peter." Jaune replied, closing Sun's hand on the gold coins. "You said if I could not cure this, I'd never walk again. We looked everywhere and were refused so many times. I don't know if my life is worth three gold coins, but it's all I can give to this man and his wife for helping us."

"I-I don't know what to say." Sun said shocked at what he was holding. Feeling humility and shame for thinking of robbing this man, he couldn't take such an amount. "No. This amount is too much. I can't take it."

"What if I did it like this?" Jaune took the coins. "One for massaging my feet. One for massaging my hands. And one…"

Putting the last gold coin in Sun's hand and closing it, he made sure the man did not give it back. "For helping us when no one else would."

Nodding, Sun pocketed the gold coins and guided them out of his home. He returned the ring to Jaune, gave both a hug, and wished them a safe trip home.

"Take this advice from the wise, young man." Peter said before leaving. "Use the gold you've earned wisely and carefully. Take those three coins as a step for a better life for you and your wife."

"That's good advice, Peter." Jaune agreed from his friend's back.

"Of course it is." The man boasted. "It was the advice I was going to give you when you got it. Now tell me about this young lass you met last night. We have a long way home."

Laughing as the two men went home, Sun closed the door and looked at the gold in his hand. Shame filled his heart for how he treated the two before. What his wife saw in him he'd never understand, but with this gold he would do right by her.

 **Unknown Area**

" _He passed the second test."_ The voice said with surprise.

" _Yes, he holds generosity in his heart."_ The other voice said with pride. _"Any other trial you wish to put his way."_

" _Let me think."_ The voice whined like a child. Focusing on the image of Pyrrha on the balcony, the voice chuckled. _"I have more ideas coming to mind. This child will be helpful."_

" _I have my own plans and tests for her as well. But first, I think another stone should be dropped."_ A star twinkled in the sky with a vibrant red color.

" _This can be another test."_ The voice agreed, plotting how to use it.

And so they continued to watch and plot.

"What a good chapter." She sighed, putting a bookmark for the next chapter.

"My favorite part was the farmer giving his three gold coins to the blind masseuse and her husband." Nora said next to her.

"Mine too." The champion agreed.

"I'm curious what the stone was the voice threw." Ruby said on Pyrrha's other side.

"Would you like spoilers?" Pyrrha asked the little leader.

"No. I'll just read through it." She said nonchalantly. She took the book out of the champion's hands and continued to read it quietly with Nora.

Smiling at the two beside her, Pyrrha closed her eyes to do nothing on her lazy day. Then they snapped open when she realized what she missed. Turning to the two girls still reading her book, she had a face of horror as she made a silent scream.

"I still like Blake's book, though." Ruby said to Nora. "It had _way_ more action and pictures."

Pyrrha promptly fainted then and there.

 **END**

 **AN: That's what's up. Jitterwhack, is Jitter-Back. (Ooh it sounded better in my head)**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Arkos story revived, NoL being revived, and Unthinkable Growth is being revived.**


End file.
